Swarmer
Swarmers are tiny Necromorphs that appear to be composed only of re-animated bits of flesh that attack in large numbers and attempt to latch onto Isaac and overwhelm him. These little critters are a relatively minor threat unless you are low on health or if they catch you off-guard. Swarmers often reside inside Pregnants and only come out when the stomach is ruptured, but are also encountered from time to time in independent swarms, or, bizarrely, inside boxes. Strategy *A swarm moves in a coordinated, general direction; they will never break off from the group, which makes them easier to track down in the long run. *Swarmers can jump considerably far despite their small size. The moment one (or several) latch on to your back, you should shake them off as soon as possible as health can be drained at an alarming rate should more than one Swarmer get onto your back. *If even one swarmer from a large horde latches onto you, you will move MUCH slower, allowing more to jump on. Once this happens, its likely you'll lose a lot of health, or even die, as it is hard to get lots of swarmers off, and they do lots of damage *The best way of eliminating a swarm is by using splash-damage weaponry. The Line Gun's mine is a good initial weapon to use against a swarm until you receive more weaponry. Some single-burst shots from the Pulse Rifle is more than enough for taking care of remaining Swarmers. *A single, well-placed shot from the Force Gun, IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter Line Gun or the Contact Beam's secondary fire can wipe out an entire swarm. It's not recommended to use the Contact Beam though, given the scarcity of its ammo. *A single Ripper blade can wipe out an entire swarm as well, provided you keep your aim steady and around the midst of the swarm. *It's possible to use Stasis to slow down an entire swarm if it's aimed for the dead center of it. Doing so allows you to either skip the Swarmers (useful as they do not drop any items), drop a Line Gun mine into the middle of the swarm, or pick them off one by one with your Plasma Cutter if it's all you have at your disposal. *Lastly, Kinesis can be used to propel a nearby explosive gas canister at a swarm, completely eliminating it without firing a single shot. *Very rarely, a few Swarmers (about three to five) can hide in an item crate to ambush Isaac when the crate is stomped open. If you're fast enough, a second stomp will kill most or all of the buggers at once, but it is possible that the initial stomp will kill them anyway. That, or you'll have to shake them off. If you don't fancy the idea of being ambushed by Swarmers hiding in a crate you could always smash the crate open from a distance by hurling it with Telekinesis. Death Scene If you fail the button sequence the Swarmers will crawl on you and apparantly kill you by stabbing you repeatedly. Category:Necromorphs